


In My Field Of Paper Flowers...

by boltschick2612



Series: Shattered [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Los Angeles Kings, M/M, POV First Person, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unapologetically short story in my shattered 'verse. This is a little side story, told from Gagne's point of view. Takes place after 'All That I'm Living For'. Story not true. Title, and summary from "Imaginary" by Evanescence. Thanks and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	In My Field Of Paper Flowers...

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetically short story in my shattered 'verse. This is a little side story, told from Gagne's point of view. Takes place after 'All That I'm Living For'. Story not true. Title, and summary from "Imaginary" by Evanescence. Thanks and enjoy!

He doesn't know that I know. He's completely unaware that I know of the dreams that torture him at night, make him scream, thrash and whimper in his sleep. Vincent doesn't know that every night, I quietly creep to his bedroom, and stand just outside the partially open door as he dreams. Just in case he needs me.  
  
I've heard him cry Brad's name a few times, but I wonder what else haunts him as he sleeps. Does he hear the sound of screeching tires and breaking glass? Does he relive the moment as if he was there? I really wish I could do something, and the first time it happened, I almost did. I almost woke him, but what's the use when the horror will just return to him as soon as he closes his eyes?  
  
A knife twists in my heart with each cry he utters in his sleep drenched voice, each word that escapes his dreams and pushes into the real world via his lips. The urge to hold him and tell him everything is going to be alright grows with each passing minute.  
  
I'm pretty sure he's never seen me standing guard over him, but one night I had fallen asleep on the small living room couch. I had started to slink away once I was sure the worst was over, but I was far too tired to make it back to the guest bedroom, and the living room seemed like a good option at the time. He found me on the couch the next morning, I made some excuse about the guest bed hurting my back, and he just smiled and trudged to the kitchen to make us breakfast.  
  
Some nights are worse than others, for both him and me. Some nights, the pain in my head is so bad I can barely stand, so I wearily lean against the door frame and wait for the dreams to leave him alone. Sometimes, the whole night passes without that happening. There have been times when I couldn't bear to see what he goes through, how he thrashes as he calls out for Brad, how he cries as his beautiful mind replays what happened over and over. I can't take it...but at the same time, I can't walk away. He might need me. How I wish I could take this all from him, take all the emotional pain, take what he has to endure night after night.  
  
The nights have kind of started to run together now, one tortured scream running into the next.  
  
I find myself leaning against his door again, wondering just how long I can take listening to him without stepping over the forbidden threshold to help. I hear the sheets ruffle, and my heart speeds up as I wonder if this was going to be another heart wrenching round of listening to him slowly drown...but there's something different this time. The sound is quiet and muffled, not violent like I'm used to hearing.  
  
His voice comes out of the darkness, sounding tiny and scared.  
  
"Simon...I need you."  
  
He wasn't dreaming. He was wide awake, his voice was as clear as it was frightened.  
  
He needs me. I slowly swing the door the rest of the way open and step into the oppressing darkness of his room. Because....  
  
....He needs me.


End file.
